


Gentle and smooth, a little harsh, but inconvenient as a pyjak.

by Midnight_glasses



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Literal Translation, Smut, mature - Freeform, sex not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_glasses/pseuds/Midnight_glasses
Summary: At the moment, the ship was undergoing repairs, and the rest of its crew was also enjoying their vacation, even Tali was out there with others, so the ship was completely empty for the first time in a long time. Captain Jane Shepard was now alone on the ship with her unexpected companion and her reports almost finished to keep her company.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Urdnot Wrex
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Gentle and smooth, a little harsh, but inconvenient as a pyjak.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know why I wrote this story, it's my first fanfiction, so please be kind to me, English is not my mother tongue, most of this story was written in my native language and then it was translated by translator, I didn't have proofreaders for this story either ... I just hope you like this little short story by Shex and have fun!

Interspecies interactions have never been friendly or easy, even with years of diplomacy between different groups of heterogeneous beings, differences play a role in the first and last impressions of a species. Be it for the militaristic and disciplined culture of the Turians, the biological incompatibilities between Dextro and Levo, the Salarian perception that all other species are slow and stupid, even the stubborn attitudes of most Krogans who prefer to die in battle than try to rebuild their society, extolling a proud warrior culture that once valued courage, strength and honor now reduced to glorifying senseless violence. Krogans ...  
At the moment, the ship was undergoing repairs, and the rest of its crew was also enjoying their vacation, even Tali was out there with others, so the ship was completely empty for the first time in a long time. Captain Jane Shepard was now alone on the ship with her unexpected companion and her reports almost finished to keep her company.  
She was sitting on the bed with him. Removing the clothes was interesting, but since they are both naked, everything sort of stopped for a while, Shepard is giving him an appraising look without looking directly at the Krogan's lowest point out of shame and Wrex gave his krogan equivalent of embarrassment for this situation, they both had no idea what they were seeing, it was a fact, but it was not enough to feel intimidated.  
"Okay, what do you want me to do, then?" he asked before Shepard could ask the same question.  
"So, what do I want ..." Jane looked thoughtful before proceeding, nibbled her lip as she felt her face heat up as red as her hair, luckily Wrex didn't seem to understand what this human behavior meant. "I want you to touch me and we'll find out from there."  
She couldn't move yet, she was stiff with persistent anxiety, he could probably smell her. The way to stay calm and prevent her from despairing was to wait for the anxiety to leave, to let her mind reach her body and then, she could move around and dare touch the naked structure of her lover.  
Glancing a few times at the man who touched her with gentle but unexpected caresses, she watched as he patiently touched her, his hands looking incongruously large for "careful" work. Jane felt his claws wrap around her waist, something similar to a human's possessive claim in that act so ... There were no words to define that rough yet gentle touch, those hardened scales that brushed against her skin in a pleasant way, it was evident how much Wrex was careful not to tear his tender flesh, although his claws still scratched some places uncomfortably in succession leaving some small red streaks on the skin, accompanied by gasps and gasps.  
Jane wanted to touch him and feel him in every possible way, so far she had done nothing but be at the mercy of Krogan's inexperienced but curious touches, she didn't know how far to act, every time her brain was adrift to take any action, her mind abruptly changed channels and she felt unable to do anything, she didn't know if krogan women took the initiative, in fact they didn't even talk about their roles in that act, in the end sex always it had been a kind of chaotic “diplomacy” or just a dispute over dominance by one of the two parties.  
His eyelids remained closed most of the time, enjoying the new sensations, the sounds, touches mainly, the smells were also welcome, that strange salty musk in the air seemed so inviting in his nostrils. She couldn't help herself, sinking her curious human nose into the flat reptilian chest with nothing but a thick layer of irregular scales, it was enough to make him growl softly as a kind of silent approval, directed enough to try to help. over there. The subtle act of growling was the fuel for Shepard to test bolder actions at that moment, if she didn't try it would be her last and only opportunity, it was very likely that after this confused experience where they both explored new terrain, it would never happen again.  
It was a little funny to observe the obvious anatomical differences of each species, for example, the strong and obvious difference in the skin of each one, the pink and soft skin of Shepard versus the hard scales of Wrex or perhaps the double peculiarity, in fact quadruple peculiarity about Krogan genitals, they called it “quad”, Jane finally had the initiative to face her partner’s “organ”.

It made her laugh, an idiotic thought flashed through her mind in a fraction of a second about how her next action was going to work, she was already there anyway and they were both learning to explore each other's body, trial and error, Shepard repeated mentally . She rested one arm on Wrex's chest, laughed again and kissed him. The texture of a krogan's lips was certainly not smooth, on the contrary something rough but pleasant. Wrex's face was confused, what was she trying to do? Was it some human custom performed in copulation? The man pushed at her trying to be as careful as possible, in the krogan way anyway.  
"What the fuck is this Shepard?" Wrex asked inquisitively with an amused expression in his eyes.  
"It's-it's just a human custom I thought ... You might have known ..." Shepard was paralyzed with shock at being caught without knowing what to do. She was so ashamed under the krogan male's gaze that she didn't even notice that he put his hands on his broad, curvy hips when he was in front of her. Wrex just laughed at the human's embarrassment, he could try to reproduce this human “custom”. Wrex's fingers grabbed Shepard by the chin, before he lowered his head and crushed his full lips in his mouth. Her surprised cry was drowned out by the thick krogan lips being pushed against her mouth.  
Jane opened her mouth slightly trying to entice him to penetrate her tongue into his mouth, Wrex quickly reached out and started to explore the inside of her mouth, Jane did the same with some difficulty, different and pleasant, the larger tongue of the krogan against the little human's tongue curling around the other in a frenzy of pure lust. Despite the general strangeness of kissing a male krogan's mouth for the first time, she also felt a little guilty for doing it in her best state. Shepard pressed his mouth more firmly against his, despite the fact that his larger mouth surpassed hers. He hesitated for a moment, clearly considering whether to continue to press on this sudden flirtation with the unknown, yet Shepard was being incredibly pleasant, but she had a tendency to wear out.  
Finally, Jane pulled her head back, sliding her small tongue from his mouth just before she found herself on the verge of losing her breath, the human's chest rose and fell in deep breaths when she sucked in the necessary air, Wrex also seemed a little stunned, he loved this new sensation, he also started to notice other things, how it smelled and how it permeated the air around him. It was strong, musky with a sharp touch just related to it, it was more invasive than he had previously realized.  
But he hadn't realized how much he liked that particular scent, he could only describe how warmly familiar he knew it, but he never realized he thought that way, that way. Wrex turned his eyes to the human, his hand that had previously rested on Shepard's waist ended up moving in another random direction, he was too busy with other things to realize where his hand was going to allow Shepard's escape that was now between her legs, strangely he already had in mind what maybe she intended to do.  
A while ago Wrex decided to have the brilliant idea of doing research on "human affairs" after he overheard a casual conversation from Kaidan and Jack, on "sexual issues", so to speak.  
In the first video accessed it was enough to almost kill his curiosity, a human female screamed at the top of her lungs with a high-pitched, high-pitched moan, like a pyjak being shot down by an angry varen, he barely had time to close the video, the Krogan females they usually grunted and growled, but never anything as crude or scandalous as what he saw in that video. As if he doesn't already have enough scars.  
Wrex liked the little noises and whimpers she sometimes made, apparently human females were not like in the videos, at least not Shepard. In fact, he only had the initiative to come to the commander's quarters for the simple reason that he would be alone with her, with no one to listen, not that he cared so much about it, his sense of privacy was always relative.  
He remembered that soon, that closed the video to have released a series of laughs and stubbornly accessed the next link by lowering the volume as much as possible. The act of the couple itself was quite similar to what he would do as a female of his kind, so they had that in common, well ... Almost everything, he knew that the rumor they were talking about human customs was in fact, true , not only was it true, but it seemed to be quite common, he couldn't deny that he was intrigued by the proposal, intrigued or not he couldn't deny that he was intimidated by the proposal.  
Human teeth could not pierce the skin that covered most of it, these same human teeth could hardly scratch anything. Wrex couldn't imagine or allow anyone to wrap his teeth around him, no matter how blind, unbalanced these teeth were and how much he trusted the host.  
He wasn't sure if he wanted to cough it up, he would probably like to try it, he might want to test it, certainly Wrex was intrigued by this. In this perspective, if he didn't back down, how would she continue?  
Just as he was about to say something, the human on her knees kept her primitive gaze fixed on his penis. His manhood made a funny contrast in size compared to Shepard, he was actually bigger than most human men were full of blood and pulsing before his eyes, big for a human, but the right size for a krogan, neither more nor less .  
Without saying a word, Jane's hands wrapped around the base of Wrex's penis, she gave a quick stroke testing how far she should go, causing him to shiver and moan when she felt his cock being stroked in such a way.  
He was surprised by a fluid movement, Shepard wrapped his penis in his mouth, swallowing as much of his length as possible, it wasn't all, but Wrex found the human's ability to wrap him impressive.  
Wrex squeezed the sheets on the bed, probably tearing them up without realizing it, throwing his head back and moaning loudly when he felt his penis bathe in the moisture of the female's mouth, if her "kiss" before was any indication of what she would do with his tongue, he had quite a surprise.  
Trying to confirm her suspicions, Jane looked him straight in the eye, with the cock between her lips she gave him an impertinent smile, before she started to suck, Shepard's confidence seemed to gradually increase as Wrex's breathing seemed more irregular. Her tongue curled around his cock, making a wet trail from the bottom to the head. While Shepard worked on his member, one of his hands went to meet her lover's hand, placing it on one of her breasts, signaling as if asking to caress them, did she want him to caress them? Wrex never thought of breasts as sexual, he thought that breasts were meant to feed their young or something, apparently they had a dual purpose.  
Sometimes Shepard used one hand to caress one of the balls and the other with the strong grip of the other hand, despite the harshness, he later discovered that her handjob was as good as any he had received, in fact this was his unique, and, in fact, its slightly rougher stimuli were helping to fuel her arousal more.  
Shepard's attitudes even at sex defined his personality, gentle and smooth, a little harsh, but inconvenient as a pyjak, why inconvenient? No matter how hard he tried, he never managed to get her out of his mind, just as he never managed to get rid of those pests in Tuchanka entirely, although Shepard was a welcome ploy, unlike the pyjaks that were brought to Tuchanka by a merchant who he had visited Eletania, several pest plagues were kept on board the merchant's ship, they crowded when the merchant landed in Tuchanka, stealing things and defecating everywhere. When the leader of the krogan clan Forsan was hit with pyjak dung, the merchant responsible for his presence was executed.  
At the same time that he was dragged into this sudden attraction by the commander, Wrex often found himself wondering about the future of his species, about how it made no sense to cling to this human, but whoever he wanted to deceive, Shepard would have been a krogan in another life, his talent was wasted on that insignificant short-lived human body that was once despised by Wrex himself, now no longer, he certainly felt a damned and unusual attraction to the human, but he would never say that to anyone, very less aloud. He would cherish those memories and leave them behind, one step at a time...


End file.
